


"Surprise" Double Baby Showers

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: The Baby Chronicles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison's in France, Alpha Derek, Baby Showers, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Boyd, Beta Cora, Beta Isaac, Beta Jackson, Beta Malia, Beta Peter, Beta Peter Hale, Beta Vernon Boyd, Delta Scott, Delta!Scott, Draeden, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gen, Good Peter, Good Peter Hale, Hunter Allison, Isaac is awesome, Kira can't be trusted with secrets, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Erica, Pregnant Scott, Scisaac - Freeform, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott just wants to go out with the girls and Isaac is being an overprotective boyfriend and Kira can't be trusted with anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Surprise" Double Baby Showers

"But Isaac!" Scott complained.

"Scott, you can't." Isaac said firmly. Scott pouted.

"Zac, I've been in this house all day, everyday since I started showing. I'm bored!" Scott argued. "Please!" Isaac tried to ignore Scott's puppy dog eyes. Scott wanted to go to Babies-R-Us with the girls. He was five months pregnant with a very noticeable, unmistakable baby bump and had to stay at home because he could no longer say he just gained weight. "I'll be with the girls."

"What if something happens?" Isaac asked.

"Isaac, I'm going to Babies-R-Us with a Kitsune, Were-Coyote, Banshee, and two She Wolves- and it just so happens that one of them is heavily pregnant. No one is going to mess with me." Isaac looked at him for a long moment before nodding slowly.

"Okay." He breathed. "But I swear to God if you get hurt I will kill someone." Scott smiled brightly and kissed Isaac's lips.

"Thank you." Scott whispered before pulling back and going to call Erica. Since Scott had started showing Isaac had been bouncing through stages of extreme horniness, overly protective, and/or extremely possessive behavior. Right now he was at stage two, overly protective behavior. 

In two months Scott would be due to give birth and Isaac was trying his best to keep up. Scott ate twice as much as a Werewolf should which meant multiple trips to the store a week. His cravings also sent Isaac and Melissa making special trips to the store- sometimes even late at night or at the crack of dawn. His mood swings had gotten so bad that everyone thought about what they would say before saying it- even Stiles, Peter, Malia, and Jackson. Scott was sometimes so exhausted that he slept for hours or he was wide awake and very aroused- as in riding Isaac at two in the morning and then totally passing out from exhaustion only to wake up at six and ride him again. His feet were swelling and he complained about his back hurting and not being able to see his feet when veritical. The baby was a lot more active, kicking more and more each day. Allison, who had been in France since two days after her talk with Scott, would be back next month but only until the baby was born but she kept in touch with Scott and called everyday to see how he was doing. Isaac was most grateful though that no supernatural creature had come to town, maybe they could live peacefully now (yeah right). 

The next afternoon, after Isaac left to work his and Scott's shifts at the clinic, Lydia picked Scott up. Kira sat in the passenger seat and Erica in back and behind them was Erica's blue Camaro (a gift for her sixteenth birthday after she got her licence) with Cora and Malia in it. 

"So how's Allison?" Erica asked. She wasn't as close to Allison as Lydia, Malia, Kira, and Scott were but two years protecting Beacon Hills alongside her made Erica less likely to rip out her throat.

"She's okay. They managed to prevent The Bernard Clan from having a civil war." Lydia answered. 

"But there's still a lot of tension. The younger members of the clan want to change their Code." Scott added.

"Can they do that?" Kira asked. Scott nodded.

"Allison changed The Argent Code but that's the catch really." He said.

"What do you mean?" Kira's face twisted in confusion. 

"In Hunting Clans women lead and men fight. Allison, being the eldest and only woman of Argent blood, leads the clan." Lydia explained.

"Girl power!" Erica whooped as she fist pumped. Scott rolled his eyes.

"So she calls all the shots?" Kira asked. Lydia nodded. "Wow…lots of pressure there."

"Don't worry about her. She was trained to lead. All the women are but only few choose to train to fight- and Allison is one of them." Scott said. "So how's your training going?"

"Fantastic…" Kira sighed sarcastically. "Mom's not a lightning Kitsune so there's not much she can teach me. We're trying to track down a lightning Kitsune to teach me."

"I'm sure you'll do fine- even without one. You're pretty badass with that katana." Lydia interjected. Kira smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks." She said.

"How are you looking for one?" Erica asked.

"Mom hired someone to look- apparently she knows a lot about the supernatural." Kira answered.

"Braeden?" Scott asked. Kira nodded though she was surprised that Scott knew so quickly.

"She knows a lot about other supernatural creatures. Witches, Druids, Kitsunes, Wendigos, Banshees, Were-Jaguars all kinds of creatures. She said it gives her a larger clientele to work with." Kira said.

"Derek's not gonna like that, they're totally dating- or at least fucking." Erica said.

"They are?" Kira asked incredulously.

"Probably. I mean have you met Braeden, she's like the female version of him." Scott said as he listened to Cora explain things about driving and how she learned so quickly to Malia. Lydia snorted.

"I think Derek has given up on love." She responded. "I mean all his girlfriends had serious issues."

"Not Paige." Scott argued.

"No but Peter did, the asshole." She agreed. Scott nodded.

"Yeah…but you don't have Werewolf senses. You don't smell what we do."

"Match making is my job Scott stick to being Mama Werewolf." Lydia sassed.

"I am not the mother." Scott protested.

"Technically you are." Kira retorted.

"You guys!" Scott whined. "That's so emasculating!"

"Two years of SAT Word of The Day messages and suddenly you're Albert Einstein." Lydia joked.

"You're one to talk. I seem to recall needing a dictionary in tenth grade because half the words that came out of your mouth during tutoring didn't even sound Human." Scott countered. Lydia scoffed but said nothing.

Scott remembered why he hated walking now- his feet were killing him and he's not the only one.

"Cora slow the fuck down my feet are on fire." He could hear Erica complaining from the girls' clothing section. Since Erica was female she could go to the hospital (and had an ultrasound that revealed that she and Boyd would be having a girl) and would be giving birth naturally at the hospital- hopefully. Deaton didn't have ultrasound equipment and would be performing a C-section when it was time for Scott to have the baby. 

"So are you excited about the baby shower?" Kira asked.

"Kira!" Lydia hissed. Kira's eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What baby shower?" Scott asked.

"I'm so sorry!" Kira gasped. "I wasn't suppose to tell. Oh God Isaac and Boyd are gonna kill me!"

"Forget them I organized the damn thing!" Lydia replied.

"I'm sorry." Kira apologized again.

"When's it happening?" Scott asked.

"Today at the loft." Kira answered and then stared at Lydia with wide eyes. Lydia glared at her. "I'm sorry!"

"You cannot be trusted." Lydia deadpanned.

"I know." Kira sighed.

After looking around in Babies-R-Us for a little while longer they finally head over to the loft for the "surprise" double baby shower. The living room area is filled with gifts, there's a congratulations banner hung up, and the dinning table is covered in food and drinks with a stack of paper plates, cups, and utensils. Every supernatural person they know, who they are on good terms with was there. Even Parrish, Ms. Morrell, and the Pack they helped last year.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott demanded as he kissed Isaac hello.

"It was suppose to be a surprise." Isaac whined. "But someone can't keep a secret." He was most definitely glaring at Kira.

"I'm sorry!" Kira exclaimed. Isaac shook his head and got up to get Scott something to eat and drink. All of Erica and Boyd's gifts (a set of bottles, a- breast pump as Melissa called it, diapers, clothes, shoes) where for a girl. Allison even sent a box of hair accessories and Derek had bought a car seat for little baby Gage. Scott and Isaac didn't have as much considering the gender of their baby was unknown but they were thankful for what they were given.

"What's with the cribs?" Erica asked as she pointed to the two sturdy, brown cribs.

"They're going upstairs." Peter answered. "You do live here now y'know."

"But we're only having one baby." Erica pointed out. "Where upstairs?" 

"Isaac, Lydia, Danny, Allison, and Kira were working on building a nursery for the babies." Derek explained. Scott and Erica shared a look. Babies? Erica was having one girl. "You'll see." 

"Okay so this is the nursery." Isaac said gleefully as he and Boyd pulled Scott and Erica into the nursey that he helped make. It was large with two seperate sides. The right had brown furniture but the covers and mats and a majority of the toys were pink, some red, a few purple and blue. That was Gage's side. The other had mutual colors (blue, red, purple) as that would be Scott and Isaac's son or daughter's side. There were two murals (one on each side) and a collage of pictures on the middle wall. All of their friends and family had at least one picture on the wall.

"We'll be able to add more." Boyd said as he watched Erica touched the picture of her parents (they were supportive of their daughter but thought her too young for kids).

"Oh, it's wonderful Isaac." Scott praised as he looked at the most recent picture of him and his father (they were eating dinner, Isaac must have sneaked in and took it). Erica nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Erica, you okay?" Boyd asked.

"Stupid hormones." She croaked. "M-making me soft." Boyd laughed and held her tight. 

"The second crib is for when we come by for Pack Night and, I don't know, holidays." Isaac said.

"It's beautiful. I wish Ally was here so I could thank her too." Scott said. He looked at Isaac and gave him a kiss.

Scott groaned as Isaac lead him up the stairs.

"You really shouldn't make your pregnant boyfriend walk up the stairs with his eyes closed." He complained. He could practically feel Isaac rolling his eyes.

"Just a little more." Isaac said. Scott huffed but nodded. He let Isaac position him the way he needed to be and waited. 

"Okay…open!" Scott's eyes opened and he gasped. They were in Isaac's room but it wasn't Isaac's room. It was a nursery. The walls were a light blue and the furniture was white. There was another mural and the ceiling had fluffy, white clouds painted on it.

"Oh Isaac!" Scott gasped. "It's beautiful!" 

"Yeah? You think the baby will like it?" Isaac asked. Scott nodded.

"When did you do this?" 

"I've been doing this for a few weeks. I wanted to be ready." 

"You're amazing." Scott stated as he looked around the room.

"I know." Isaac said with a shrug. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Cocky bastard." He growled with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, it's been hella long since I updated- like at all. Sorry guys but things have been crazy lately. I'm back in school so most to all updates will be done on the weekends.


End file.
